Esmond Jarrett
This is about the Drummer Esmond Jarrett. Biography Esmond Jarrett grew up in Harbour Viewhttp://ja-jp.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=29405573432&topic=4841 in a family of drummers. His father Donald Bancroft Jarrett played drums for the great Sonny Bradshaw Seven, and his younger brother Irvin "Carrott" Jarrett played percussion for Inner Circle (1970-72), Third World (1974-84) and the Wailers (1987-91). His youngest brother Kevin Jarrett played Drums for Kotch.http://www.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=126482640708684&topic=130 Esmond Jarrett has been a member of the Mighty Vikings, at least around 1964-65. (Was he a part of the group from the very beginning in 1959?) Around 1966-67 he left to Byron Lee & the Dragonaires. He did studio work for Derrick Herriott, whom he knew from the Mighty Vikings. According to Willie Stewart, Esmond Jarrett had an car accident, where he broke his leg. And Willie Stewart got the Job with Byron Lee.http://www.jamaicans.com/music/interviews/WillieStewartInterview.shtml Last info about Esmond Jarrett are two albumcredits from 1971. Discography 'with Mighty Vikings' '1959' *Lord Brynner: "Lock and Key" - released on 7"-side: Caribou ??? (Prod. Dada Tewari) - erste Aufnahmen der Mighty Vikings (schon mit Jarrett?) *Lord Brynner: "Yvonne" - released on 7"-side: Caribou ??? (Prod. Dada Tewari) - erste Aufnahmen der Mighty Vikings (schon mit Jarrett?) '1962' *Vikings: "Mechanization" - released on 7"-side: Starline ??? *Vikings: "Trouble" - released on 7"-side: Starline ??? '1964' *Mighty Vikings: "Cyrus" - released on 7"-side: Wincox ??? (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) *Mighty Vikings: "Running Water" - released on 7"-side: Wincox ??? (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) *MIghty Vikings: "Rumpelstillskin“ - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) *Victor Wong & The Mighty Vikings Band: “'Don’t Deceive Me'“ (Prod. Neville Foo-Loy) *Winston Stewart & The Tonettes: “'The Wicked'“ - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? (Prod. Coxsonne) *Winston Stewart & The Tonettes: “'I love you'“ - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? (Prod. Coxsonne) *Mighty Vikings: “'Get On The Right Side'“ - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? (Prod. Coxsonne) *Owen Boyce: “'I Don’t Care'“ - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) *Owen Boyce: “'Some Other Girl'“ - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) *Owen Boyce: "Waiting For Your Return" - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? *Owen Boyce: "Island King" - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? *Owen Boyce: "Water Pipe" - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? *Wailing Wailers: “'Lonesome Feelings'“ - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) *Wailing Wailers: “'There She Goes'“ - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) *Higgs & Wilson: “'Your Love Is Mine'“ - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) *Higgs & Wilson: “'There’s A Reward'“ - released on 7" -side: Wincox ??? (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) '1965' *Linval Spencer: “'I Have Failed'“ (Prod. Coxsonne) *Linval Spencer: “'Don’t Believe'“ (Prod. Coxsonne) *Victor King & The Mighty Vikings Band: “'I Told You Lies'“ (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) *Victor King & The Mighty Vikings Band: “'Maybe Tomorrow'“ (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) *Pioneers: “'Golden Opportunity'“ (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) *Pioneers: “'River Bed'“ (evtl. Soul Brothers als Band) (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) *Pioneers: “'Long Liver Man'“ (Prod. Coxsonne' / 'Chin Quee) '1966' *Bob Andy & The Wailers: “'I’ve Got To Go Back Home'“ '1967' *Sammy Ismay & The Mighty Vikings: “'Give Me Back Me Gal'“ - released on 7"-side: Merritone??? (Prod. Mighty Vikings) *Sammy Ismay & The Mighty Vikings: “'Rockitty Fockitty“ '(Prod. Mighty Vikings) Mitte 1967 verließ Desmond Miles mit einigen Musikern die Mighty Vikings Band und gründete die Band The Desmond Miles Seven für den Produzenten Derrick Harriott. 1969 kamen dann die Mighty Vikings noch mal zusammen um für den Produzenten (und Sänger) Roy Shirley zu arbeiten. Weitere Songs: *Vikings: "The Sound of Music" *Mighty Vikings: "Do Re Mi" *Mighty Vikings: "Don't Deceive Me" *Mighty Vikings: "Got the feeling" *Mighty Vikings: "Love me forever" *Mighty Vikings: "Mitzle's Ska" 1965: Mighty Vikings Album (Drums: Esmond Jerrett) *Cyrus *And I love her *Mix up *Get on the right side *Wishing & Hoping *La mojer puerto requena *The night *Isle of Capri *Soul *Island King *Angelito *Catalania 1967? Mighty Vikings Album (Drums: E. Nelson) *Jump for days *Moving away *Love me forever *Soul Calypso *Summer place *Ride yu donkey *I second that emotion *Honey *Love is blue *Cuando sali de Cuba *I got the feeling *Danny Boy References